New Year's Revelations
by whatshouldwecallme
Summary: What happens in Jeff's bedroom on New Year's stays in Jeff's bedroom? I think not.


Jeff walked into the study room and saw instantly there was something different. Annie was sitting perfectly upright, her arms crossed and her head down. Shirley gave him a harsh disapproving glance, Troy was vaguely wincing, Abed was looking curiously at him, then at Annie. Britta was slouched back decidedly ignoring his presence and Pierce was sitting with his eyebrows raised.

"Happy New Year," He said trying to gage the tone further.

Nobody answered.

"Happy New Year, Jeff," Abed said eventually.

He squinted and assumed this had something to do with Annie. "Something ... going on?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know." Britta snapped suddenly.

"I'm not acting."

"Annie told us what you did, Jeff!" Shirley said, putting a hand on Annie's shoulder.

"She did, now." He tilted his head toward her with a surprised look. "And what exactly was that?"

Annie finally looked up at him, with wide eyes, desperate.

"Come on, man." Troy said. "Not cool. No offense, but you're like way too old for her."

"What kind of man tries to have sex with a _child_?"Britta said loudly.

"I'm not a child!" Annie said suddenly, then with a reprimanded look from Britta ducked her head and shrugged.

Jeff was now annoyed, but he sighed. He had momentarily thought of explaining what had actually happened, but decided against it – why? He didn't really know.

"You know what, you're right. Annie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I tried to make-out with you, but I was drinking and you're hot."

"Jeff!" They said in unison, then he raised an eyebrow and a hand.

"What? Like anyone is going to disagree with me."

They all looked around at each other silently, saying nothing. Annie only crossed her arms and slouched her back further.

…

"Jeff!" He heard Annie say as she ran after him when their study session was over.

"Are you sure you want to walk next to me alone? Who knows what I might do."

Annie sighed. "Jeff, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything. I'm so embarrassed. The only reason I lied – the only reason I even told anyone in the first place – was because Shirley and Britta saw me come downstairs crying and I just make up the first excuse I could think of ... It does sound like something you would do."

Jeff shrugged, and agreed. "It does."

Then Annie put her hand out across his stomach and stopped. "Jeff!" He looked down at her and felt that familiar, unpleasant flipping of his heart. "Please. I'm sorry. I'm embarrassed. I'll owe you big time if you don't tell them what really happened."

He sighed and shook his head. "You don't owe me anything. It's fine." She looked up at him with her huge eyes, confused. "Seriously, it's fine. It's forgotten." He did his best fake smile and continued on his way.

But really, it wasn't forgotten. In fact, the unpleasant realization that came from that incident was that, he did indeed have feelings that were more than just the sexual kind. But he wasn't about to let anybody else realize this too – he would let them all think he made a pass at her, and look like the bad guy. That was better than them knowing the truth.

At first, when Annie had led him through the doorway to his bedroom he was on a momentary contact high from her hand on his arm. Then she kissed him. And he kissed back. Annie started to pull off his shirt from the bottom when he pulled away and got a hold of himself. He saw his friend looking a little unsteady on her feet, her eyes a little red, and her hair a little dishevelled it was more than apparent that she was drunk.

"What's wrong?" She had asked him, and then she started undoing the buttons on the front of her dress.

"Annie, stop." He told her. Though at the time, he felt like smashing a brick into his face because _oh god_, how he wanted her to keep unbuttoning her dress.

"Why?" She looked up at him, then grinned stepping forward, "You want to do it?"

Her eyes were so tempting, he had to step away from her. "How much have you had to drink? I could get in a lot of trouble for giving you alcohol, you're a minor." Oh god, he thought. She was a minor. He was so disgusting for having these feelings, except if any other girl her age was trying to sleep with him, he probably would have done it. That unpleasant fact made him even more unimpressed with himself.

Annie then looked disappointed as she sat on his bed. "Why won't you kiss me?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Because you're drunk."

"I am not!" She said loudly. "I know what I'm doing, Jeff. You will, _have sex_," She whispered, tilting to the side as she spoke, "with anyone. Why not me?" She demanded.

"Annie!" This was a shock to hear her say. He had never even heard her say that word before. And even though he had plenty of experience, her innocence and friendliness made it seem like a sacred special thing – like it was supposed to be. "Come on, you should have something to eat." He walked over to help her stand.

"Don't touch me!" She said loudly as he went to hold her arm. Then she looked into his eyes and pulled him forward to kiss again. Jeff had a much harder time than he should have pushing her off.

"Annie, come on."

As she stepped back, she glared at him with tears in her eyes. She said nothing as she marched to the door, and Jeff exhaled, completely shocked by what had just happened.

It bothered him that he didn't do it. He wanted to! He really did, Annie was seriously amazing looking. But if it was going to happen, he wanted it to happen properly. He wanted to take her on a date, and flirt, and he hated that. First of all they were _friends_. She was one of the best people in his life, and he wanted it to stay that way. Secondly, it meant that he actually cared about her, and felt something he wasn't used to feeling for girls. It meant he cared for her in a way he couldn't recall caring for anyone. And it scared him. It terrified him.


End file.
